


Lost the way

by MsPudding



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPudding/pseuds/MsPudding
Summary: His life was perfect, he had a human and a home and everything not many tiny skeletons got to enjoy but he really messed up this time.





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first fan fiction in many years, I failed horribly lat time so please be kind to me as i am new at this! ^u^

A small skeleton bitty walked for hours before deciding he was lost, tired and hungry.  
He had no choice but to find a hiding place for the night in order to avoid cats, owls and other animals that liked to prey on smaller creatures such as bitties, he shouldn’t had separated from his human and it looked like it was about to rain as well, this situation definitely didn’t had many positive outcomes.  
He walked into an alley trying to find a shelter for the night, as alleys were kind of where all lost and abandoned bitties liked to hang out, He stopped to look around as he pulled his hood over his head and could see another bitty hiding from him, he knew edgys where a little intimidating and his appearance was a giveaway, except…he was a mix bitty edgy/blue he lacked the golden tooth and got along a bit better with others (but not so much) and of course he preferred the color combo black and blue.  
“hey…” he tried to greet the unknown bitty but the other just hid away that’s when he noticed it was a small little runt so nothing to worry about so he got closer “don’t be all scared, I am kind of lost” he was right outside of a trash can where the other was hiding “please…g-go away! …I don’t want a-any trouble!” the runt replied backing up all the way back “hey chill I just need to find my way” he walked inside hopeful to find out where he was or at least a clue.  
The runt remained silent “…” but patted the floor next to him so the edgy could sit down next to him living on the street had thought him that sometimes it was better to form some kind of alliance with bigger bitties, once the edgy was next to him this one noticed the other didn’t exactly smelled like roses and that his clothes were all dirty and nasty, he certainly wasn’t familiar with strays but he had heard some could become hostile and aggressive towards people and other bitties.  
That’s when he noticed his scars and that appeared to be a healed fractured hand and decided to look away before the other noticed he was staring, after all his human had thought him manners.  
“no one ends up here by accident, i-if you are here…were you abandoned? ” the runt started but the edgy mix stopped him “nah man… I was trying to protect her…and I lost my way I am sure she is worried” he tensed up as he heard a faint meowing coming from somewhere nearby, god…he really hated cats.  
“Maybe she will even adopt you! She is nice, she found me in a box as a very young skeleton!” he recalled the story about the shoe box half sunken in the water.  
“my name is “Night” by the way!” he smiled at The other but stopped reminding himself of his intimidating looking teeth besides… to be honest with himself he probably would ditch the other later because he hated sharing and his human was only his.  
“oh…she sounds nice” the other smiled a little looking at his bare feet “I.. I will help you find her! You can sleep here and tomorrow we can try to find her!” he seemed happy now.  
“nah I am not tired, you go to sleep I will stay up in case something happens “he got up to the entrance of the can.  
“I… they call me Cherry… I am a Cherry bitty” he replied quietly and got comfortable as edgy looked outside ready to fight off any threats … he already had a bad experience with those evil things called cats once.  
The night that day was cloudy and luckily it didn’t rained enough to cause him any trouble or concerns he usually enjoyed the rain but today it just seem so inconvenient not to mention it was getting cold as the fall season was starting.  
The sun started to rise soon enough and he knew it was time to move, his human was probably worried and he didn’t wanted to end up like the little guy behind him… all scared an now that he thought about it, Cherry seemed pretty mellow, who would even fight him? Or why? He didn’t seem to have anything to take? But this is the streets and he heard things were a bit rough out here, he needed to get back.  
He got close to Cherry and hesitated before waking him up “Morning kid, I think we need to move.”Cherry looked at him and seemed to be confused at first but smiled a bit once he remembered what happened.   
The walk was a bit awkward, people were staring at the dirty bitty following Night probably they were thinking he was going to try and steal something from him or maybe attack him? And the self-conscious Cherry seemed to take notice but said nothing.  
A few minutes later Night heard him cry out in what seemed to be fear and turned around only to see a couple of teenagers picking up Cherry as he tried to free himself, but as soon as he felt it was pointless he just started crying, they didn’t looked like they were the nicest of people , and night wasn’t gonna let them hurt another bitty and maybe it was his not edgy side but he felt protective over Cherry boy.  
“ look at this, it’s one of those cry babies! What do you say if we blow this thing to out of space Matt?” the one holding Cherry said as the other smirked looking at the tiny crying mess in his hand “yes I just bought some fireworks the other day, this should be fun John, besides this thing is kinda gross” they proceeded to talk but he had heard enough and felt the protective rush come over him again and decided to teach them a lesson the edgy way.  
First he decided to teleport onto the wrist that was holding his friend and bit the bitch as hard as he could making him drop Cherry “what the fuck?!” he screamed and he moved again to catch his friend on his arms and again away from the scene…he was angry and all this happened so fast and he hated people who hurt others for…fun and he knew this wasn’t the first time some unfortunate bitty got hurt, killed or mutilated, he watched the news at home.  
“…Night? you are shaking…” Cherry said wiping his tear with one dirty sleeve smearing some of the dirt around his face, that’s when he noticed he was still holding him and instantly let go causing Cherry to stumble a little “maybe we can sneak inside a bus” Night looked away ready to walk “wait…that seems uhh… a bit dangerous?” Night looked back with a questioning look but soon realized the other could definitely not pass for a pet, so sneaking around was out of the question.

How was he supposed to find his way back? Definitely keeping this guy around was a bad idea and yet he felt bad thinking about just leaving him here.  
“let’s walk around we will think of something ” Night suggested, he definitely didn’t had a plan he never thought he would need one but he was a least glad he wasn’t alone, he would never admit he was scared but he probably would have had been a little tiny bit scared if he was on his own.  
“So.. How did you ended up here on the streets?” night as and Cherry looked down “I was bought just like most of us were, they seemed to like me at first… they soon got tired and dump me on the streets, I... I have been out here for a long time”  
A dirty and shaky hand found It’s was towards Night’s and he tensed he wasn’t expecting to see a smiling Cherry looking back at him and right then he noticed a little more, one broken tooth were his injuries caused by his previous human? “Night! This way we won’t lose each other!” cherry said and pulled him to start the walk soon they found their way into a park, Night recognized the area as he scanned it around he noticed this park is right were his human found him on a rainy night.  
Night knew this place well enough, and his home wasn’t far…  
And he really didn’t wanted to take this little guy home he was dirty and it smelled bad, he couldn’t just walk in and beg mother to keep the stray!   
“night?” Cherry seemed worried and held unto Night’s hand tighter “what if she doesn’t like me?...” Cherry asked a bit worried, to be honest he was scared to get hurt and abandoned again, to be thrown at a wall and be left alone in a dark alley all injured and unable to move.  
Cherry’s anxiety was acting up, he tried to be good and not to cry a lot like his kind often did, he looked up at the taller bitty and that’s when he felt a tear roll down his face, he didn’t wanted his friend to hate him now, so he immediately let go and took a couple of steps away, he thought at that instant that he had ruined everything, he had tried so hard not to cry! Edgies hated Cherries because of this!  
It all happened too fast, Night tried to reach him, but Cherry teleported away “dammit!”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two, i hope its good!

Chapter 2

He had to be nearby.  
Skeletons their size couldn’t teleport long distances and especially not a malnourished runt, Night tried to calm down for a bit before looking around, there were a few people around but they didn’t pay any mind to him since it wasn’t really weird or unusual that people let their bitties wonder around in this park.   
Cherry was trying to calm down, but couldn’t he wished for once not to be such a weak bitty and such a burden to his new friend who had to save him a few minutes earlier, this was the reason he was left alone to die by the rest of the stray bitties, it was normal for bitties to form groups since they were very sociable creatures but no one like to put up with soft bones and cherries or other high maintenance bitties while trying to survive .  
Cherry really wanted to be friends with this bitty and the other did mention the prospect for him to be adopted but…  
Night sensed the other’s magic so he knew the other was nearby and he only had to concentrate on finding it, but then again he could just leave… his conflicting thoughts coming back and he put his hands inside his pockets and frowned, this shouldn’t be happening to him his home was nearby and the other just gave him the easy way to just not take him in so he started walking away.  
From behind a rock the little Cherry observed him walk away, his little heart sank as he expected the other to look for him but also felt like it was for the best, the other’s human will probably get tired of him and constant need of attention and…  
A hand came out of nowhere and he screamed of of reflex before he was placed in a bag “dammit did you thought you could bite me and just run?!” a familiar voice said, he was scared “please… let me go” he pleaded but the human laughed.  
Night heard the other’s scream and turned to see the human named John holding a bag while his friend rushed to him, he had a bad feeling so he decided to follow them just to make sure they weren’t up to mischief and also the idea that they might have Cherry made him move, he wanted not to care but couldn’t help himself.  
The human with the bag started walking towards the creek that divided the park right in the middle, the too familiar place where he was found, he hear a tiny sound coming from the bag, a small kitten? Well he wasn’t going to let them hurt any creature if he could help it “ok I need a plan” he whispered to himself but what happened next caught him by surprise.  
John immediately launched the pouch into the water “that’s what you get you stupid thing! You won’t be biting anymore!” Night realized then…”they thought cherry did it?” he was filled with panic, skeletons can’t swim…they can’t float!  
“HEY!” a female voice jumped in the water, and grabbed the bag, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” she yelled at the other two while untying the bag pulling the little bitty out.

The two guys fled while laughing and Night was frozen there, his human was there and she had found them, “Mother!” he called while running until finally teleporting to her shoulder, he had refused to call me other than her name for a while but…he had missed her so much and in some form she was his mother.  
“Night! Oh God! I looked everywhere for you!” She almost dropped Cherry who seem unconscious at the time, he wasn’t moving he was all wet.  
“he probably was super scared and fainted” she said and looked around “where are they …” she asked but Night tugged at her black hair and looked at her “let’s just go home, I am tired and hungry and…Cherry” he looked down, he felt bad now, looking at the other and realizing he could had gotten Cherry killed! The other had been safe at the alley and then he was selfish enough not to keep the little thing safe once he pulled him out of his home.  
The walk home seem to long he was curled up with Cherry inside a purse keeping the other warm and keeping guard that’s when he noticed that the other one was cold to the touch so he decided to let the other borrow his hoodie all he had to do was remove the wet clothes, he carefully removed his own coat and started taking the other one’s off a small whimper got his attention as small hand held his in place, they stayed like that until Night spoke “hey Cherry, you are cold and staying in those wet clothes won’t help, here take my hoodie it should be big enough to cover you” Cherry looked at him and around and started panicking “t…they got b…Both of us?!” the smaller one trashed around and hit the other on the face before the edgie mixed bitty could grab his hands “calm down and put the hoodie on before you get sick! From now on we will stick together and no one will hurt you…” Night blushed but immediately tried to recover “ because you obviously can’t defend yourself” cherry took the black and blue hoodie and traced the fur on the hood with his fingers before smiling but said nothing as his took his sweater and shirt off.  
Night didn’t mean to stare but he noticed a missing rib and some scars before turning away until he felt the other lean on him for warm.  
The rest of the walk was quiet both bitties were tired so they snoozed off.


	3. painful past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are trying your best to keep your life together for the sake of those under your care, trying to keep it together.
> 
>  
> 
> human POV
> 
> (i am trying my best)

Chapter 3  
The curls of your black hair bounced on your shoulders and back as you rushed back home, one of the bitties with you was probably freezing and both were likely hungry not to mention any other complications he might have after being thrown, you truly hoped he was ok.  
Gosh! You felt so stupid for letting your guard down but then again how were you supposed to know you were going to encounter that asshole, and of course your bitty was going to try and bite him and chase him and then on top of that get lost, you weren’t mad at Night you were mad at yourself he was a good bitty after all.  
That guy wasn’t important not as much your bitty was for you and you almost lost him because you were distracted and that allowed that particular person to get close to you and attempt to talk to you again, as if you were interested on being friends with him again after he made you believe he liked you to then run off with another girl, he should had at least respected your friendship before playing with your feelings.  
No it’s not the time or negative feelings, you can hear the bitties talking inside your bag and you turn around the corner resisting the urge to run and get inside your apartment, you don’t know how badly hurt the other is and if he could get worst of if Night was alright -oh god he must be starving!- You thought and tried to walk faster without alarming the two bitties in your bag.  
After a couple of minutes you got inside and got the bitties from your bag and set them on the bed to try and take a good look at them the cherry is holding onto your “mix-berry” as you like to call your blue/edgy bitty, he hates it he thinks it makes him sound cute instead of intimidating but to be honest he is only six inches tall and unless he was a tarantula he is not intimidating.  
“you should let him borrow some of your clothes and help him get a bath, I will get you both something to eat” you said as you left the room, you knew Night liked to be independent and letting him take charge of the situation made him happy, the cherry seem fine just cold and dirty and your bitty was smart enough to get him out of the wet clothes and into his dry and warm jacket, speaking of which you pulled the clothes out of your bag but they were mostly rags and you were sure you were better off buying him new clothes or probably finding Night’s old clothes tomorrow tonight he could borrow stuff for your bitty.  
“mother?” Night said in a low voice walking into the kitchen an hour later with the little guy right behind him he was cute you really wanted to keep him but what I he was also lost like Night was? At this point cherry was wearing a t shirt that looked like a dress on him and some shorts also a bit oversized,  
“oh! Your food its almost ready I didn’t had time to cook some nice hot meal with the whole looking for you all day and night but this should do for now!” you replied to him in a happy tone, you were a happy person after all or at least tried to be.  
“oh…sorry about that, this is cherry he…uh… can he stay with us?” he asked you he looked so adorable being all shy.  
You placed two little PBJ sandwiches on the tiny plates you got at the toy store (you never told that to Night) and some chocolate milk and tiny cups for them and looked at the cherry who seem anxious… but wasn’t cherries supposed to cry often? Was this kid trying not to? Was he scared of you? You decided to keep it to yourself for now.  
“uh…sure! But maybe his mommy is worried and looking for him?” I said turning towards Night who hadn’t touched his food yet even though he was hungry “he was abandoned on the streets! He is alone and I don’t want him to get hurt by those guys again!” he blushed and looked away, his baby blue side showing you know he hated that, he hated the fact he was different he felt messed up.  
Cherry reached towards him the oversized black long sleeve shirt covering most of his hand but you still could see he was missing a piece of a tiny finger, he looked at Night with big watery red eyes “I am not alone…” your heart almost melted as Night turned to hug the little guy.  
Your phone vibrated on your table and you knew who was texting you, why was he trying to talk to you still? It didn’t mattered anymore you decided to change and become a new person after you found Night as a baby bones, speaking of him he looked at you with those big ruby like eyes as if he knew something was up but didn’t wanted to say anything, you deleted the text without bothering to read it.  
Night always did that he was really smart and he was still your baby, he needed to be protected and yet he couldn’t help but try and protect those around him and maybe that’s why he wanted to look scary and dangerous but he only managed that half of the time.  
“who texted you?” he asked finally taking a bite of his sandwich “is he bothering you again?” he looked a bit upset while cherry looked at him and then at you and you could tell he was confused so you decided to kind of let him into your secret “nothing to worry about… this peep right here won’t ever talk to some guy who decided to play with her feelings I am not up for those kind of games” that seem so put a smile on Night’s face and calm down the cherry next to him, poor thing he probably though you were upset about him.

The rest of the day consisted of Night showing Cherry around and teaching him how things worked they were so cute together and you were glad he had someone to talk to other than you, he had begged you for a pet or a brother at some point and you were thinking about getting another bitty for a while so taking cherry in wasn’t so much of a problem.  
You got up and decided to turn your computer on and log into that popular social media site, a friend request popped up… you immediately deleted it you didn’t wanted anything to do with that person you were busy trying to take care of your life and things had gone great for you since then.  
After a few minutes you decided to read a bit about cherry bitties and they seem to be quite emotional and needy and for what you found on that particular site… they were clingy, this was gonna be a problem with you being away to work until 6pm everyday but apparently he had decided to bond with Night and that alone was super cute and worrisome all because no one knew how he was gonna get along with other type of bitties but he didn’t look annoyed just grumpy and confused but that was normal with new situations.  
You had never really stopped to think about bitties all you learned so far you learned it on the go, memories come back of you jumping into the water to pick up a box containing what you thought at the moment was a kitten not tiny skeletons, only one made it and he was no bigger than two inches you didn’t know what to do at the time you were scared but you guess instinct told you that he needed to be warm and to be fed and so you took him home, never thought about his personality traits or anything you just helped him survive, the idea was to take him to one of those popular adoption centers but you just got attached to him and once you named him you just knew he was part of your life  
Tiny little feet learning to walk and little messes all the memories that make you smile, all the other bitties call their people mommy or mama but yours was in some ironic sense your son and that was cool too.  
And your son has now a friend and a roommate, cherry was it? A cherry bitty… he needed a proper name, a new name and a new home to go with a new life.  
Night and cherry walked into the living room as you placed your computer down after making some research, cherry seemed lost looking around “so? What’s your story?” you asked out of curiosity and Night turned to look at him as well, cherry thought about it for a second and you wondered if it was a good idea to ask him or if you were crossing some boundaries but then he started talking.  
“It all started at the adoption center like all bitty stories, we got told that getting adopted into our forever homes was the best thing that could happen to us and we believed it” he looked at Night for reassurance before continuing.  
“one day a couple just came by to just look around and the girl whose name was Stephanie immediately picked me up, she was pretty she had red hair and green eyes and she said I matched with her hair and she held me close to her, I really liked her and I was happy but as the months went by…” little red tears rolled down his face and you wiped them if with your finger “it’s ok if you don’t feel like telling us” he quickly lifted his face with a determined look “it’s alright” he tried to hold Night’s hand but the mix/berry quickly got his hand inside his pocket and cherry looked at you “ she wanted an accessory not a pet not a companion, I was too needy and soon she started to “give me a reason to cry”… and… her boy friend, he would enjoy throwing me against the wall and he…” cherry pointed at his missing golden tooth edgy bitties and cherries normally had “he took my tooth” you brought your sleeve to clean his face as he broke into sobs and held onto you in an hug, you felt sick… you couldn’t imagine anyone hurting Night and you were damn sure your bitty was going to bite the shit of anyone who mistreated you or him.

“they often forgot to feed me but I didn’t complained about it, my bones hurt but I didn’t complained, I didn’t wanted them to hurt me I was scared… I tried to not make them tired of me.”  
You hadn’t said anything you were angry you wanted to find them and hurt them … you wanted to do something about it but everything that pass through your head ended up with you in jail and your bitty homeless, Night probably noticed because he put his little tiny hands on your leg “mom? I told him they wouldn’t hurt him here that you were going to protect us” his eyes looked into yours, he already knew the answer, he knew you were soft and that you couldn’t say not to the crying mess hugging your hand.  
You now realized the reason cherry didn’t cry as much as other cherries and you also learned the bastards left him in that alley to die a few months ago, where he first stuck around and edgy bitty and became friends but a few days ago the other got taken by a cat, and you just knew the other was dead bitties didn’t normally survived a cat attack.  
Gosh you didn’t liked cats to begin with and explaining to you baby bones why he couldn’t have a cat as a pet had been a nightmare, bitties and cats (and owls) don’t mix.

Cherry brought his little hand into view “Stephanie’s boyfriend cut my finger off to see if bitties could feel pain” he looked at you after that “it hurt, just like everything they did” he wanted to cry again but you could tell he was holding back the tears (probably decided he had cried too much?) and you picked him up like you used to do for Night when he was younger and held the little one to your chest “you know… sometimes crying acts as a way to clean your pain away, I know you are sad and hurt and probably angry… let it all out” tiny hand held onto your shirt and he started crying.  
“Mom…” Night wanted you to pick him up as well and so you did and he just sat at your shoulder thinking, you weren’t exactly sure about what but he kept silent.  
An hour passed and cherry was asleep on your chest and that’s when Night finally spoke “Humans can be really fucked up sometimes” he let a tiny growl escape.  
“language…” you reminded him as any good parent would and he looked away “I don’t know any other way to describe those people…” he crossed his arms and looked at cherry “we can’t let them get him back” he stood up and you swore his eyes sparkled a bit as he did an almost heroic stand “I will protect cherry now!” you feel a pull on one of your curls only to notice Night had tangled his foot on it and slipped and now was hanging upside down and you couldn’t help but laugh waking up cherry who was confused until he noticed you helping Night out and let out a quiet giggle.  
“don’t be falling for cherry now” you teased him making him blush you were horrible at making little jokes and he is conflicted about them so you did once in a while try, but cherry seemed happy about it that’s when you grabbed your phone, “ anyone in the mood for pizza?” you asked the bitties with a smile and cherry nodded while playing with his oversized hoodie cords.  
“Only if you buy us tiramisu cake! I want cherry to try it!” Night said pulling cherry up and stopped himself from jumping in excitement and steadied himself “I mean… it would be nice to celebrate that we have cherry with us now”  
Sometimes he was just like a baby blue stuck in an edgy body… that made you sad, but those illegal breeders paid for it you made sure of it, all those bitties that weren’t meant to be mixed and died or are sick.  
You put you jacket on and placed cherry in your hood and night teleported to your shoulder , cherry snuggled in there and took a nap as you drove to get the pizza, that small place was small but good and honestly you like their pizza and the owners already knew you by name.  
You placed asked them for a small pizza and sat down to wait for it on one of the red chairs up front and you heard cherry whimpering as he looked around in concern “…you think...Wouldn’t they get mad a stray is in here?” he looked at you and hid a bit into the fur on the hood your wore “I don’t know…I don’t see any strays in here” you whispered to him with a smile all I see is a bunch of bitties who have a loving home and families who care for them and a super adorable cherry” you smiled as cherry relaxed.  
After a while you got your pizza and walked out only to hear a hissing sound you immediately placed a hand in your pocket shielding Night and Cherry hid in your hood.  
Right there in the parking lot was and edgy just staring at you one missing arm and all beat up you felt horrible but you didn’t wanted to get bit today he was sitting there with what seem to be a hurt let and you texted your brother to go find you there.  
Your brother twin brother was always ready to drop everything to help you and you really needed his help right now, he had an edgy bitty named Mars and if someone knew how to handle this was him.  
“is it…a cat?” Cherry’s voice broke the silence and you finally realized how tense you were and allowed yourself to relax, his head popped out and he saw the stray “…”  
The edgy was barely conscious and obviously more dead than alive and as soon as you kneeled down you heard footsteps “hey sis” he greeted immediately and Mars jumped down as they both noticed the other edgy “ he is as good as dead” Mars commented and the other hissed again obviously trying to scared us away, Mars was kind of an asshole but he was right and you also know most places would rather put him to “Sleep” and you obviously looked upset at this and your brother noticed “well if wont hurt to give this little guy a chance” he said as you felt cherry pull on your hair “he is… my friend” he whispered and you nodded, your twin had come prepared with a rescue kit, he worked in a edgy rescue center so he always kept a couple of kits in his car.  
He gently place the small blanket on top of the injured edgy and gently wrapping it around him like a burrito and placed him inside a plastic box the poor skeleton didn’t even bothered to move and you wondered how did he survived the cat attack you move to put cherry in the box with the edgy.  
“I contacted one of the bitty doctors that work for the rescue, he is a friend of mine and he should help you” your twin decided to follow you as you gently placed the box in your passenger seat and you could hear cherry whispering at the edgy.  
Night was silent, Night was not happy and you knew it he never liked Mars and he didn’t like other edgy bitties and you knew Night was jealous he always got jealous.  
You started your car and made your way making sure your brother was driving right behind you “don’t worry cherry, we are gonna help your friend” you reassured the worried bundle of tears.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait...

The drive to the clinic was silent and thankfully there was no traffic, the pizza was chilling on the back seat and Night had decided to start eating like the selfish little brat he was sometimes.  
Cherry was quiet sitting next to the plastic container, poor bitty his life was a rollercoaster and that wasn’t exactly good for the anxiety cherries are known for, he still needed a name and since Night bought him to you and keeping with the theme you and your brother started his name has to be inspired by the night sky.  
“Comet” you whispered, it was official now that he had a name and you were happy that your little family was growing.  
“Your name is Comet, do you like it? I can think of something else if you don’t” you finally spoke up drawing his attention toward you “uh… it’s pretty I like it” he said and started crying again “I… never had a name… no one ever…cared enough to give me one” his red tears kept flowing out of his eyes until Night decided to teleport to the front seat with a tiny blue flash “enough with the tears” his hand were holding Comet’s face making him look up and squishing his cheeks a bit it seemed weird but bitties being magical creatures were quite soft “a smile looks better on you” he said smiling at the crying mess in front of him before awkwardly taking a step back leaving you wondering when did he learnt to be so smooth, you couldn’t help but smile at that thought and at the fact he was now blushing like crazy.  
When you arrived to the white building known as the Bitty health care center, they were ready to receive the little guy and tend to his wounds so you guesses your bro had already called them and just when you were about to leave it there after all he was going to be placed at that nice rescue your brother works at, but as fate would have it you brother stopped you before you could get back to your car “hey sis… I was wondering that since Night is a very tame version of an edgy and Cherries are not violent… would you mind taking that edgy with you for a few days?” you were about to yell at him but you weren’t about to scare Comet, gosh! He was being dumb! “Night is a mix not completely an edgy bitty and he gives me enough trouble as it is…” you crossed your arms to make a point “plus there are types of bitties you shouldn’t keep together and two edgies is a big no no” you tried to walk away again “the rescue center is full, no one wants edgies anymore the adoptions are slow, they are thinking about to put a few of them to sleep” his voice almost broke, he did love those creatures and you just couldn’t say no to him when it was something he loves doing, edgies were literally the pitbulls of the bitty kind and you had to admit you also had a soft spot for those mean bitties.  
“only until he gets better…” you took a seat and pulled Comet out of your bag and onto your lap “and if I feel my bitties are in any danger I’ll call you and you will have to take him then…” he agreed and you signed the paperwork to officially take him into foster care.

By the time you got out was technically morning and edgie was out and so was Night who was in the back seat “uh… mom?” Comet whispered sweetly “I will make sure edgie doesn’t cause much trouble!” the tiny red bitty seemed confident and even a bit determined so you smiled at him “I was just about to tell you that you are now in charge” you said as you started the car.

Once home you let Night sleep and got some sleep yourself with cherry right next to you, Edgy was out cold thanks to all that pain medication, he wasn’t in good shape and you were not hopeful someone was just gonna adopt him, facing the facts… he wasn’t very attractive.  
A missing arm and scars on his face, not to mentions a few missing ribs and all the little details you didn’t noticed before but Comet wasn’t the prettiest cherry out there either and yet you decided to adopt him, maybe there was hope for edgy.  
Once home you placed the box containing edgy on the couch and placed Night and Comet in the little bitty area you made for night on top of a dresser, there was a bed and some tiny bean bags you made a tiny desk and an old iphone Night used as a computer, some glow in the dark starts decorating the wall around his area and an mp3 with a tiny speaker with his favorite songs.  
You were tired and you just wanted to sleep and leave tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow.


End file.
